


Talk Pt.1

by whatagoodboy



Series: Catch Me Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Transgender, cis!blaine, ftm!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatagoodboy/pseuds/whatagoodboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt talks. Blaine touches. Usually. Today is different. (Warning: very brief mention of bullying with allusions to violence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for ftm!Kurt varies a bit from my headcanon for cis-gendered Kurt. Here, Kurt is much less likely to reach out and touch. Blaine is very chatty, but has a difficult time talking about the REAL stuff--the meat and marrow of being close to someone.
> 
> ETA: Okay, this is OFFICIALLY Part I now. Part II to follow VERY SOON.

Blaine likes to touch, Kurt is better with words. With words, he can cut someone down, build them up, keep them at arm's length--or use them to draw them closer. Closer to the seldom seen bits of him--the ones he keeps protected, filed away, carefully maintained out of the public eye. 

Blaine looks at words as if they are weapons sometimes, as minefields to navigate with great care. One "wrong" word, and expectations can be crushed, polite and unassuming tossed to the side like crumpled paper. Words have too many meanings, myriad ways to be interpreted. His hands, his fingertips? Reliable. They don't betray him, or send messages he doesn't want to send. Sensations-a pat on the back, a thoughtful knee squeeze? No mistaking the meanings behind those gestures. Blaine stays quiet far too often--pursing his lips, holding back the real things he's thinking. Crinkled flesh on his forehead betraying a constant struggle of thinking one thing--and saying another. He can be solid, reliable, confident that way. Hold his head high, understood.

Kurt mistrusts the feel of skin on his. Too many years spent cloaking himself in layers--safe, secret, buffering physical closeness have left him unable to accept touch without internal struggle. Flinching when he isn't prepared to feel warmth on the back of his neck, startling when a caress feels loving, not threatening. Memories of fetid smells and of too much time spent at the bottom of dumpsters, and slow-to-heal bruises from countless slams into the unforgiving metal of his locker have left an invisible mark on him. Invisible maybe, to everyone but Blaine and his father. He's tired. Tired of the exhausting anxiety and sharp awareness of it all. It's high-time for him to fling the damage inflicted by other people away--off like a hideous, scratchy, sweater. 

Kurt knows Blaine feels saddened every time he shrinks away from a touch he hadn't seen coming. He can see the spark dim in his eyes--always for just the briefest moment. Blaine is so quick to bounce back, when Kurt looks again? Blaine always schools his expression back to the same caring, sweet, one he seems to reserve only for Kurt. It doesn't mean that Kurt doesn't notice, it's that he wants to reach out and reassure the boy he loves with more than words and explanations.

Blaine doesn't need Kurt to explain. He understands, wishes so hard he didn't truly. He's felt the deep shame of hands on his body--hitting, punching, everything going on without any sort of consent. He remembers curling his body into a tight ball, thinking absurd thoughts of, _"Please don't get my face, my Dad will be so angry if you get my face...please...let me be able to hide this...I've gotta hide..."_

He can't verbalize those memories--make Kurt really grasp that he's not just trying to get where Kurt is coming from, that he has a soul-deep awareness of the hows and whys behind Kurt's slight touch phobia. Blaine is aware that Kurt is embarrassed by his body, that his breasts and vagina somehow make him "a pretend man", or that people call Kurt "he" to be polite to avoid hurting his feelings. Blaine has actually actively tried to imagine viewing Kurt as anything other than a boy--a man, the one he'd fallen disgustingly head-over-heels with. He's not proud that he's tried, and the exercise had actually served to cement further his notion that Kurt was nothing less than simply, Kurt. Beautiful, sometimes infuriating, thoughtful, talented, mysterious--his. His _boy_ friend. Full stop. 

Blaine wants desperately to find just the right way to somehow claw the doubt away--to reassure him that he cares so little about what bits Kurt wishes he had. The ones he's got frighten Blaine sometimes--they are mysterious, secret, personal, but underneath the skitter of nerves lie cravings--deep, intense, and so strong that Blaine's mind whites-out with _want._ His limbs, fingers, weighted down and rendered useless because there are just so many places he wants to let his touch linger--he wants to taste Kurt on his tongue, detect the rise and fall of Kurt's breath against his chest, memorize the texture of gooseflesh against his face. 

If only he could _ask._ Surely he's got to open his mouth, moisten his lips, and speak his desires, doesn't he?

Kurt speaks, Blaine touches. That's the way things go, at least that's how they _went_ until the lazy Saturday after noon when Kurt, head raised, eyes clear and bright--reached over to the boy studying on his bed and turned everything upside down.

"Blaine, it's time to put your books down. We have things to do." he stated, as he removed the books from Blaine's lap and placed them in a neat pile on the floor. Blaine, mildly confused--because as far as he'd been aware, the afternoon had been reserved for Chemistry lab work, a tedious essay or two for English, and perhaps a History notes review--blinked groggily at his boyfriend in befuddled response.

"Um. Things to do? Kurt, I was sort of just _doing_ the only...things I thought we'd planned." he blurted eventually.

Kurt smiled mysteriously. "Uh-huh, you were. BUT, there are other things I've decided are on the agenda. You've just not been given the memo. I sort of forgot to write it..." Reaching over and cupping Blaine's face in his hands, he gently rubbed his nose to Blaine's before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

 _Oh. OH._ Suddenly, Blaine was absolutely on the same page. _Sweet God, but this is so, so, much better than what I was just doing,_ he thought--delighted by the turn of events. Homework suddenly a distant--very distant concern-Blaine brought his hands to Kurt's shoulders, and pulled his head away slightly. "Kurt? I've been thinking about something. It's been on my mind for a while now. You...well, until right about a minute ago? I always touch you first. I always lead, and I worry that I maybe push you..." he began.

Kurt interrupted, "Yes. Yes, you usually do-touch first, I mean. I've been thinking about this stuff too, Blaine. I'm sorry to stop you in the middle of what you were saying--but I feel like my head is going to explode if I don't get this out. I always talk, hell, I talk instead of _doing_ so much. I'm so tired of being afraid. Tired of hating my skin, feeling trapped in this..."

Blaine took a turn to interrupt, "Okay. I have an idea. You know how I fumble and blather with the whole "words" thing sometimes, right? And you? You can talk about practically anything and everything-but your confidence in the touch and touching department is, well, not the best? Let's try something new."

Silent, sporting an expression Blaine was distinctly unfamiliar with--Kurt just sort of stared at him, wide-eyed, forehead slightly creased. Taking an exceptionally deep breath, Blaine carefully gathered his limbs, and created just a tiny distance between their bodies. He pulled his legs together, and settled into a cross-legged pose. 

"We're going to each do the things that make us most uncomfortable usually. I'm thinking I could try to stop censoring myself, and _tell_ you what I think and feel. You could _not_ talk--I'm going to give you permission right now to put your hands wherever you'd like. IF you want to. I trust you implicitly--and I'm pretty sure I would be okay with just about anything...." Blaine trailed, finding his confidence flag the smallest bit.

Kurt continued to stare. _Uh, staring. Not entirely sure if staring is a good sign, a bad sign, an "I'm gonna take out a restraining order" sign or..."_ Blaine thought, slightly frantic.

Pausing again for a moment to gather his wits, and his desire to be brave around himself, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, trying to gauge if the vibe being returned from the boy was a positive one. Before he had a chance to fully decide if his decoding of the expression was correct or not--Kurt reached out with a trembling hand, and placed it solidly on the bare skin of his forearm. 

"Blaine," he stated, "Yes. Let's do it."

"But, Kurt, your hand is shaking. Are you sure...I'm not really..." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt stretched out his other arm, and placed it on Blaine's face tenderly. "Let's." he said. Blaine swallowed thickly as Kurt moved forward, and tugged gently at the hem of his henley. "Arms up, Mister" he murmured softly.

Blaine complied--and felt his heartbeat quickening in response, beating erratically at the thought of what might be coming next. _Kurt's hands on me...they are so warm and soft, wonderful_ he thought, mind racing.

Kurt stilled his fingers, and looked Blaine directly in the eye--searching out his gaze.

"Tell me, Blaine. _Tell me_ what you're thinking." he said.

Kurt's words snapped Blaine out of his head, and back into awareness. Suddenly, the sea blue eyes focused on him felt like the most important thing in the entire world. The boy behind those eyes, was granting Blaine an even deeper peek into the parts of himself that he so carefully wrapped up and stashed far, far, away from where most people could ever hope to find. 

He wasn't afraid all of a sudden. "Kurt, your hands. They feel warm, solid, like you will always protect me with them."

Kurt increased the pressure and the intensity of his touch, sliding his fingers to Blaine's chest and placed his palms over his nipples--pressing down gently in response.

"Does that mean you'd carry me? Will you always be there when I feel like I'm going to crash and burn?" Blaine wondered aloud. Kurt nodded, his lips pressed together, holding back words--instead trusting his body to speak for him. Leaning forward, pressing his lips to Blaine's, he mouthed the word, "Always" without issuing a sound.

Blaine felt the word rest on his mouth, understood it. It reached into his chest, and curled its way around his heart. _Always._ "Kurt? You mean so much to me. As crazy as I know this might sound? I feel like my world is just...brighter, more real, _right,_ with you in it. Like, I was stumbling around like a blind mole in the dark before you." Blaine said.

Taking hold of the hand Kurt had lain over his heart, Blaine brought it to his mouth, kissed him softly on the palm, and gently sucked two fingers into his mouth. Blaine tried to gather his wits as he felt his cheeks flush, and his cock stir. _Time for words, Anderson,_ he thought.

Removing Kurt's fingers from his mouth with a lewd pop, Blaine found his voice. "Kurt? I touch. I can do that. I know how to do that. It's easy for me to keep my mouth shut, or say what I think people want to hear instead. You never make me feel like I'm not good enough--like I'm a disappointment. You make me feel like I'm just right the way I am." he stated, quietly.

Kurt, breathing with a soft huff, smiled a brilliant, toothy smile--one that Blaine had seen very rarely. Blinking slowly, Kurt curled an arm around Blaine's neck, and tangled his fingers into the curly hair found there. Pulling it slightly, using a small bit of force--he tipped Blaine's face upwards. Blaine gasped as Kurt sucked his lower lip.

"Gonna take your shirt off now", Blaine whispered, his voice deep and rough. He gently nudged Kurt back a bit, and grabbed at the collar of Kurt's plain white t-shirt. Kurt made vague sounds of protest, and Blaine knew full-well that Kurt had some inner "but...the neck will stretch..." dialogue running through his brain.

 "Shhhhh, I won't stretch it...much. I need to feel you. No fighting, okay?" he waited a beat before seeing the sparkle in Kurt's eyes that gave him the green light. With a daring gleam in his eyes, Blaine rucked the shirt up and over Kurt's head--dangling it by one finger before flinging it to the floor.

"Yep. It's on the floor. You're not going to go and get it right now. You're busy." Blaine said. Feeling a surprising surge of heat flare through his body at his commanding tone, Blaine continued his mission. He settled back on his knees, and just took in the sight of Kurt, bare-chested and quiet in front of him. 

Kurt's chest was so beautiful. White, but not a pallid, sickly, white. More of an alabaster, shadowed and intense--delightfully flushed a pale rose where his arousal made its presence known. Breasts, small, round--like secret treasures didn't seem out of place to Blaine. They were just a part of Kurt--a part that no one else got to see or delight in.

"Kurt? Your chest. It's lovely." he began, running his hands lightly down Kurt's sternum.

"Blaine...I...is...are _they..._ do they bug you...?" Kurt started.

 _Nope. Not bugged at all. Say it, Blaine. SAY IT, make him understand._ Kurt began making a motion to cover his chest with his arms, Blaine caught his hands, and said, "Kurt. I get to see you. ALL of you. Do you know how honoured I am that I do? That you let me? I don't want you to hold back because you think _I'm_ repulsed, or grossed-out, or whatever mean things you're telling yourself. If YOU are too uncomfortable, tell me--but, please stop putting your hatred for your body on me. I might not have the most, like, vague clue, of what I'm actually doing with this...naked with someone thing--but, _God, I_ want to be fumbling though--learning, with you." Kurt gently worried his bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment, before kissing Blaine quickly on the lips--and pulling his arms to his sides.

Blaine leaned forward, and sucked a particularly enticing spot near Kurt's clavicle. Kurt's quiet gasp and moan, spurred him on. "The sounds you make, Kurt. I...god..." he muttered. Kurt recovered quickly from the thrumming spasm of ache that nailed him in the heart upon hearing Blaine's words. He raised a hand, with fingers trembling slightly--but itching to touch, and trailed down Blaine's chest, resting his palm along the front of Blaine's jeans.

Kurt had plenty he wanted so say, so many things to be worried about, nervous about--but this wasn't the time. He peered into Blaine's eyes, noticing for the first time that they looked so clear, unclouded, wide and honest. Kurt pushed his palm down into the hardened bulge of Blaine's cock. Blaine let out a soft hiss, and rocked his hips into the sensation slightly. 

Kurt felt his own cock swell in response. His small, so different, yet so similar cock. "Talk to me." he whispered.

Blaine chuckled softly. "I...okay. Hang on, all of the blood seems to have been diverted other places. I need a second." With a gentle nip of Kurt's bottom lip, Blaine took a deep breath and a glance down to his crotch obscured by Kurt's strong fingers covering it before saying, "Kurt. Touch my cock. Please. Take off my pants and make me feel you on me. I'm so hard--it is making me crazy. YOU make me crazy."

With a blush and a smirk, Kurt reached for Blaine's zipper and tugged at it gently. As the metal parted, Kurt felt his nipples stiffen--and his heartbeat quicken. Blaine's words emboldened him somehow, made him daring and unafraid. 

 _You have permission, Kurt. He wants you to touch. So? Touch._ Licking his lips slowly, Kurt tried to clear the lusty fog clouding his thoughts, and set about deciding where he'd let his fingertips land first. With a sure grip, he tugged at the waistband of Blaine's boxers, pulling them down just enough to let the head of Blaine's cock free. Such a glorious sight--his boyfriend's cock. Blushing red, dripping slightly at the tip--the glistening flooding Kurt's mouth with saliva and _want._

Reaching out a fingertip, Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes as he swiped the tiny pearl of moisture from Blaine's cock head, raised the finger to his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. He'd never tasted Blaine before--so outright. As the musky, tangy-sweet flavour permeated his mouth--Kurt wasn't thinking of it as something as pedestrian as "pre-come", it was just...Blaine. Desire, love, heat, _his Blaine_. More personal than saliva--and something speaking volumes about how deeply trusting Blaine was. Laid bare--literally and figuratively.

Watching Kurt through heavy-lidded eyes, Blaine groaned. He'd tasted himself before, but it was out of curiosity--nothing more. Seeing someone else do it--Kurt do it? Words tumbled out of his mouth, his brain flooding with them faster than his lips could keep up with.

"Kurt...god, you...that is so _hot_...do you know how much I love you...with my whole self...not just my heart...my dick...my...fuck...my _all_." he blathered.

Kurt swallowed, delighting in the faint traces of Blaine lingering in his mouth and throat--on his tongue. Breathing deeply, Kurt closed his eyes and carefully lowered his hands to his jeans, popped open the button fly, and reached into his own underwear--sliding two fingers into the moisture collected at his opening. Keeping his eyes locked on Blaine all the while, he let his fingers press into his cock for a brief moment before pulling his wet fingers out and into the air and space between them.

Slowly, he placed his fingers in his mouth, and sucked gently. Kurt had never tasted himself, unlike his boyfriend had--and felt a slam of surprise and awe when the flavours he was greeted with were suprisingly similar. A bit more sweet, slightly more viscous--but the fluid also spoke of desire, want, and trust. This time, Kurt and Blaine groaned simultaneously.Kurt leaned forward, tilting his mouth up toward Blaine's.  

"Taste me?" he whispered.

Blaine complied eagerly, and pushed his mouth into Kurt's with a crashing pressure. Gentle and soft togue dances soon becoming desperate and tooth-clashingly furious--Blaine pulled away first. Cupping Kurt's face in his strong hands, he unleashed more words.

"Kurt, you...you taste _amazing_. Like, heat and spice and..."

Kurt lowered his eyes, suddenly bashful--doubting.

Blaine hurredly placed a knuckle under Kurt's chin, raising his face back upwards with a firm movement.

"Look at me." he said.

Kurt did.

"I guarantee you that I'm not thinking any of the things you think I might be right now. I can see when you start to hate your body, Kurt. I _see_ it. I can _feel_ it. I'm sure it hurts you--but I need you to know that it hurts me too. Look, we're gonna try stuff--stuff that might not work out for one of us, or _both_ of us at some point. But, please don't ever doubt that you're somehow "not right" for me? Please?" Blaine implored gently.

"You trusting me like you are, means everything to me," he continued, "And, it's not every day that I trust someone to touch me like you just did."

Kurt bit his lip, worrying the bottom one with his teeth.

Blaine studied him, silent.

"Kurt, if you don't want to keep going...we don't need to. We can..."

Kurt placed a finger to Blaine's lips, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered. "No. More. If you want..."

Blaine grinned from ear-to-ear. "Oh, yeah. I want."

In a flash, both boys set to ridding themselves of jeans and underwear. Kurt chucked maniacally when he noticed Blaine had forgotten to divest himself of his socks. "Blaine? You don't wear socks so often, but today is the day you forget to take them off?" 

Blaine just shrugged. "Layers, Kurt. It's important to remember the layers."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Talk Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt talks. Blaine touches. Usually. Today is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for ftm!Kurt varies a bit from my headcanon for cis-gendered Kurt. Here, Kurt is much less likely to reach out and touch. Blaine is very chatty, but has a difficult time talking about the REAL stuff--the meat and marrow of being close to someone.
> 
> This (obviously) continues the action from Talk Pt.I...yeah, Talk Pt.II is not exactly the most imaginative title but it gets the job done. :)
> 
> AND, DAMN IT! THERE'S GOING TO HAVE TO BE A PART III. I just felt this bit had to end here. Ooops.
> 
> (Writing sex is challenging! Whoa.) THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY HARD R. If you are trans* some bits may cause dysphoria--please think before reading. Any questions? Ask me at bespectacledcolfer.tumblr.com

Kurt grinned. "Yes, the layers are of vital importance. Now, let me take these things off of you--you look ridiculous." Taking one of Blaine's stockinged feet in his hands, he tried to ignore the faux hurt look in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine pursed his lips in a very accurate portrayal of a three-year-old preparing for a tantrum.

"You think I look ridiculous, eh?" he asked. "Fine, gimme my foot back." 

With a grunt, Blaine inelegantly lifted his limb out of Kurt's grasp. "I'll just take my silly-looking foot over here, and my aching dick...and..." 

Kurt gasped when the words "aching" and "dick" reached his ears. His mouth gaped, and his heart beat a quick double-time thwump in his chest. So many words wanted to fly out of his mouth--the way Blaine so casually mentioned he was aching paralysing his lips. He simply couldn't speak. Kurt could only stare at his boyfriend in wide-eyed wonder.

Startling at the sound of Kurt's gasp, Blaine stiffened and froze. 

"Kurt, you okay? I...I didn't mean to be so crass and dirty." he softly offered.

Kurt blinked, and didn't make a sound for a long minute--clearly deep in thought.

_It's okay to be turned on by his words--it's okay to be wet and pulsing when he's blatantly sexual. It's okay, Don't be afraid of desire, don't be..._

"I'm still a little afraid to touch you." Kurt finally whispered.

Blaine sat up quickly, closing the distance between thier naked torsos with a gentle hug. Kurt sagged gratefully into the embrace, needing a moment to gather himself--to find a way to explain. Murmuring against a delicate shell of one of Kurt's ears, Blaine asked quietly, "Why?"

"What if I do it wrong? What if you don't like how I do it? What if...." Kurt trailed.

Blaine didn't know what he should say. _That's the problem, don't say what you think he wants you to say--say what_ _you are thinking, don't hold back. Just talk. TALK to him._

"Kurt? When I speak frankly, does it upset you?" Blaine wondered.

"No. The sexy words? I...I really liked them, Blaine. I like them. They...turn me on." Kurt responded.

Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt's affectionately. "Okay. Well, yay." he smiled and continued, "Well, when you touch me? I never want you to stop. I can't imagine you doing anything wrong. I can feel your caring for me with each little bit of it--I'm certain there's no way to do it wrong."

Kurt smiled, and pressed his lips into a spot on Blaine's neck he knew to be especially sensitive--and sucked. The rough, hot, swirl and suction of Kurt's tongue and mouth on his skin ripped a deep growl and moan from Blaine's throat.

"Oh, God! Kurt...don't stop...don't s-stop doing that. Ungh, I feel that in my...in my everywhere, Kurt." Blaine muttered, beginning to breathe in short, quick, huffs.

Blaine's eyes widened and before he could stop himself, another groan worked its way up from his chest. 

"Give me your foot back, Blaine." Kurt commanded.

Blaine gladly and enthusiastically placed his foot into Kurt's waiting and outstretched palm.

Kurt reverently peeled one sock down and off, then repeated the motions on Blaine's other foot. He rose up onto his knees, placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders-pushing him back into soft pillows, and slowly pulled himself over Blaine's naked body, covering the other boy like a blanket. Both shivered at the full-body contact. Kurt had imagined what it would be like to be on top of Blaine like this often, in bed by himself--alone, in the middle of the night. Never had it actually been happening. THIS--this time it was real.

Blaine had a hard time staying still. Kurt was a hot, wrigling, mass of _amazing_ on top of him--and Blaine could feel every inch of Kurt's skin pressing against his own flesh. He could smell him--it was almost too much sensation to take in--almost. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest, and just tried to focus on one feeling at a time. The way Kurt's muscles shifted beneath his hands, the raspy crinkle of Kurt's leg hair brushing against his calves--god--the impossible heat of Kurt's groin pressed up against his.

Kurt pressed his hips down, his desire to feel Blaine's cock against his blocking out any fear or trepidation. He gasped and hissed when he felt the steely soft heat trapped between his stomach and Blaine's body. Pulling up slightly, Kurt dared a look down at the sight in front of him--Blaine's dick leaking hot droplets of pre-come, drops that were smearing slightly each time either of them moved. For a brief second, Kurt wanted to cry. 

_God he's so beautiful. This is so beautiful...he's here...with ME. With me..._

Desire flooded Kurt's brain--and he squeezed his eyes tightly once to blink tears away. Shifting his weight to one side, and resting it on one arm--Kurt took Blaine's cock in his free hand. He curled his body close to Blaine's side and let himself look...and touch.

Blaine absorbed the scene in front of him, praying the images seared themselves into his brain. Kurt just looked so...open, beautiful, like his own personal and very sexy Guardian Angel come to life. He placed a throw pillow behind his neck so he could gain a better vantage point. Blaine wanted to touch Kurt in that moment--but knew that Kurt needed his own time. 

He tried valiently to stay still--but the feeling of Kurt's warm hand squeezing his dick gently made it supremely difficult.

"Kurt...your hand. It feels...perfect." Blaine said.

Kurt stopped touching for a moment, and glanced up at his boyfriend's face-his brow lightly furrowed. "Yeah?" he wondered.

Blaine smiled, a grin that actually sort of hurt because it was so broad.

"Yep." Blaine quietly replied.

"Oh. Well...good." Kurt breathed, mostly to himself.

Kurt began to move his hand, experimenting with pressure and speed--stroking softly, then a bit harder. Each twitch of Blaine's cock-each murmurred "mmmmmm" from Blaine increasing his confidence, and the wet, electric, heat between his own legs. Blaine began to thrust his hips upwards, meeting Kurt's fist. Gently at first--but becoming more forceful as warmth and heat pooled in his stomach.

The thrusting delighted Kurt in an entirely new and fascinating way. His hand was making someone feel like this--his hand was making Blaine feel like this. Exhaling sharply, Kurt moved his hand away from Blaine. He stopped resting himself on his unused arm, and instead, placed his face on Blaine's thigh--keeping his body against Blaine's. Gently shaking out the ache in the arm he'd been propped on, he brought his hand down to his own neglected dick. The nub between his legs peeked out--pink and insistant. Kurt gently pinched at it--and felt a tremor course through his entire body. With a sigh, Kurt pushed and rubbed between his legs for a mintue-before looking upward toward Blaine.

Blaine knew Kurt was touching himself. He _knew_. It was knowledge that temporarily short-curcuited his brain. His intellect had apparently left the building. He stared down at his boyfriend, unable to blink. Kurt's face was red, a blush creeping high on his cheeks--blooming on his chest.

Kurt didn't trust himself to speak. Instead, he wrapped his unoccupied hand around Blaine's cock once again. Swallowing deeply, he looked up at Blaine and began to stick out his tongue.

_Oh...oh my GOD..._

Blaine got the message. "Please, Kurt. Yes. Yes, please. I want your mouth on me." he babbled. "Touch yourself, please don't stop. I want to feel you. I want to feel you let go." Blaine continued, breathlessly.

The second Kurt's tongue made contact with the silken head of Blaine's cock, floodgates opened deep inside of Kurt's chest, and he felt something crack. Blaine, so solid and warm in his grasp--not only in his hand, but all around him, so very _with_ him at that moment? He opened his mouth and took as much of Blaine as he could in. His senses were flooded with musky scent--so Blaine, but with a mouth-watering concentration of more. Personal, intimate, odours not known by anyone other than Blaine until these precious moments.

Kurt desperately wanted to taste all his boyfriend had to offer--to cradle Blaine's cock lovingly in his mouth, feel the stretch and press of the heated column of flesh pulse and expand deep in his throat. So eager to do just that, Kurt sank down with determination. The bulbous head of Blaine's dick tapped against his soft palate--and triggered his gag reflex. 

Kurt coughed, and sputtered--saliva bubbling out of his mouth. He pulled off of Blaine red-faced and embarrassed. His hand stilled on his own cock--fingers gone sweaty and unsure.

Blaine's eyes flew open, when Kurt's movements stopped. Kurt wiped at his face, and brushed away tears threatening to spill after his choking fit. Kurt looked worried and unsure, and held his head at a downward angle.

"Hey, you?" Blaine said. "You okay? Sorry if I pushed you..." he began.

Kurt looked up, his expression an unfamiliar one.

"You...you didn't push. I wanted to feel you as deeply as I could." Kurt replied, his voice slightly hoarse and scratchy. "Guess that whole "gag reflex" thing is, um, a thing?"

Blaine chuckled, his chest vibrating warmly.

"Your mouth, Kurt. It...I can't even begin to tell you. Warm, and hot, and tight...like electric shocks, but really, really, good ones."

Kurt's expression softened. "So, I didn't mess up?"

Blaine unclenched a hand he'd wrapped around tangled sheets, and reached down to lightly run his fingers though Kurt's hair.

"No, babe. Not even a tiny little bit." he uttered, his tone low and affectionate.

Kurt removed his hand from his crotch, considered it quickly, and with a small laugh, wiped his sticky fingers with the edge of a rumpled blanket.

Blaine stared in shock. "Kurt! I cannot believe YOU just did that!" he exclaimed. 

Kurt just grinned up at him, pearly teeth revealed like tiny treasures.

With an impish smile, Kurt began, "I have my grosser moments. We don't have any tissues, Blaine. Why don't we have...."

Blaine suddenly pulled all of his limbs together, and surprised his boyfriend with an out of the blue full-body hug. Kurt flailed, and laughed with abandon as he felt himself gathered, arms and legs akimbo to Blaine's chest.

Blaine whispered in his ear, "Tissues, schmissues...we'll get some later. We're busy right now. Lie back on the bed, Kurt. It's my turn to explore."

 

 

 

_  
_


End file.
